


Día 3 - Trabajo grupal

by butchsakura



Series: 30 días de Géminis [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Camus y Saga como mamás histéricas, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, School, Siberian Family, parenting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchsakura/pseuds/butchsakura
Summary: Un martes después de almuerzo, Hyōga le informó a su padre que le habían asignado una exposición sobre las Olimpiadas. Les tocaba presentar en dos semanas. Habían 5 puntos y sólo cuatro niños. Camus decidió que a Hyōga no le vendría mal decir el punto extra, le faltaba práctica en las expocisiones. Dos días después ya se habían repartido los puntos y acordaron reunirse para armar la cartelera el próximo jueves. Camus asumió que no tendría que preocuparse al respecto hasta el día de la reunión.Se sorprendió bastante cuando al día siguiente recibió una llamada del padre de Athena, quien no conocía la dinámica que llevaban y estaba un poco preocupado por enviar a su hija sola a casa de un extraño. Camus se sintió ligeramente irritado, no le caían muy bien los padres sobreprotectores, aún así trato de comprender al hombre, su hija era nueva en la clase y era la única niña en un grupo de puros varones, era normal que se preocupara por ella. Le explicó tranquilamente que los niños ya habían venido a su casa a realizar trabajos y que él mismo se quedaba a supervisarlos, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.Título alternativo: ¡Saga vs Camus! ¡Pelea de mamás histéricas!
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos
Series: 30 días de Géminis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Día 3 - Trabajo grupal

La rutina en casa de Camus era muy simple. Por la mañana él dejaba a Hyōga e Isaak en la escuela, en la mediodía los recogía Milo, buscaban a Camus en su trabajo y volvían todos juntos al apartamento para almorzar. Isaak se encargaba de lavar los platos y Hyōga los sacaba y guardaba, una vez que terminaban sus deberes, se sentaban en la mesa con Camus a hacer tarea y repasar lo que habían aprendido en clase, mientras Milo hacia galletas o tomaba una siesta o salía a comprar lo de la cena. A las cinco tenían un descanso hasta la hora de la cena, cuando de nuevo se encargaban de los trastes, y luego tenían dos horas para jugar o ver televisión hasta que uno de sus padres viniera a apagar todo para que se fueran a dormir.

Camus era muy estricto en general, pero nunca tanto como en el ámbito académico. Les tenía terminantemente prohibido a sus hijos sacar mala nota, prometiendo graves consecuencias si algún día se les ocurría raspar. Les repetía una y otra vez que su única responsabilidad era tener un buen promedio para entrar en una buena universidad, advirtiéndoles que no siguieran el ejemplo de su otro padre, que había decidido no cursar estudios superiores. 

Por miedo a hacer enojar a su amada mami Camus (tampoco tenían permitido decirle así, pero Hyōga solía hacerlo cuando era pequeño y a Isaak le divertía recordárselo), ambos niños eran alumnos ejemplares. Siempre salían en el cuadro de honor y los maestros siempre felicitaban a Camus en la entrega de boletas por su buen rendimiento. No era como si tuvieran otra opción, Camus les revisaba los cuadernos todas las tardes, los hacía estudiar los temas de cabo a rabo y no les permitía levantarse de la mesa hasta que hubieran hecho todas sus tareas a la perfección. 

Había solo una actividad escolar que Camus odiaba: los trabajos en grupo. Él era partidario de que sus hijos realizarán todas sus actividades de forma independiente, solo los revisaba para confirmar que cumplieran con todos los objetivos o para corregir posibles errores. Los trabajos en grupo implicaban tener que reunirse con niños que no ayudaban en nada y sus madres que querían hacer todo el trabajo ellas solas. No lo soportaba, así que las últimas veces se había asegurado de que las reuniones fueran en su propia casa y que las madres metiches no pasaran de la puerta. 

El caso de Saga era completamente diferente. Saga y Aioros eran unos padres bastantes consentidores, Athena era la niña de sus ojos, no tenía horarios y contaba con muy pocas restricciones, le permitían hacer lo que quisiera porque le creían muy responsable y madura. Athena también era una alumna sobresaliente y sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de ella, por lo que no dudaban en "ayudarla" cuando no sabía realizar un dibujo, o cuando no sabía hacer la tarea de matemáticas, o cuando no entendía muy bien el análisis que tenía que entregar para lenguaje. Y así era en todas las materias, si su querida hija les pedía ayuda, ¿como podían negarse? Muy pocas eran las actividades que la pequeña Athena realizaba por sí misma.

Qué decir de las carteleras y afiches, donde siempre terminaban Aioros y Saga doblados en el piso haciendo recortes y dibujando letras en foami mientras su hija se entretenía con los otros niños.

Era de esperarse, entonces, que las actitudes de Saga y Camus terminarán chocando tan drásticamente, pero ninguno los dos lo pudo haber sabido con antelación.

Un martes después de almuerzo, Hyōga le informó a su padre que le habían asignado una exposición sobre las Olimpiadas.

—¿Quién es tu grupo? —inquirió Camus, revisando las multiplicaciones que acababa de terminar Isaak.

—Somos Shun, Seiya, Athena y yo.

Camus dejó el cuaderno de Isaak en la mesa y arqueó una ceja. Seiya y Shun eran amigos de Hyōga, estudiaban con él desde primer grado, casi siempre hacía grupo con ellos y los había tenido en su casa bastantes veces. Pero nunca antes habían incluido a la tal Athena. Era nueva en la clase, se había transferido al colegio ese año, tenía buenas notas y Camus sabía por boca de las otras madres que también tenía dos papás, pero Hyōga no la había mencionado antes.

—¿Por qué no hicieron grupo con Jabu? Cuando es de cuatro lo suelen meter a él.

—Dejaron a Jabu por fuera porque la niña es prima de Shun y ahora se la pasan todo el tiempo con ella —respondió Isaak, jugando con su lápiz. Camus le lanzó una mirada que le indicaba que la pregunta no había sido con él.

—No es cierto. Athena nos lo pidió primero, Jabu dijo que no importaba y se puso con sus otros amigos —explicó Hyōga, pasándole su cuaderno para que Camus viera lo que tenían que investigar. 

Les tocaba presentar en dos semanas. Habían 5 puntos y sólo cuatro niños. Camus decidió que a Hyōga no le vendría mal decir el punto extra, le faltaba práctica en las expocisiones. En realidad no le importaba que hubieran dejado por fuera a Jabu, el niño era demasiado escandaloso, ya tenía suficiente con Seiya, si los dejaba mucho tiempo sin supervisión siempre acababan desconcentrado a los demás. Si Athena era prima de Shun, esperaba que fuera tan educada y respetuosa como él.

Ahí murió el tema. Dos días después ya se habían repartido los puntos y acordaron reunirse para armar la cartelera el próximo jueves. Camus asumió que no tendría que preocuparse al respecto hasta el día de la reunión.

Se sorprendió bastante cuando al día siguiente recibió una llamada del padre de Athena, quien no conocía la dinámica que llevaban y estaba un poco preocupado por enviar a su hija sola a casa de un extraño. Camus se sintió ligeramente irritado, no le caían muy bien los padres sobreprotectores, aún así trato de comprender al hombre, su hija era nueva en la clase y era la única niña en un grupo de puros varones, era normal que se preocupara por ella. Le explicó tranquilamente que los niños ya habían venido a su casa a realizar trabajos y que él mismo se quedaba a supervisarlos, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

—Se quedó más tranquilo después de eso, pero igual me pareció innecesario. —le comentó a Milo en la noche— Su hija ya tiene 11 años, no puede ser la primera vez que haga un trabajo en grupo fuera de casa.

—Aioria dijo que antes estuvo en un colegio de puras niñas, tal vez sólo está preocupado de verla rodeada de hombres —racionalizó Milo, cubriendolos a ambos con el acolchado— De todas formas siempre he pensado que Saga es muy neurótico. 

—¿Y tú de dónde lo conoces? —preguntó Camus, acostándose sobre su costado para verlo de frente.

Milo sonrió y lo tomó entre sus brazos— Cuando me la pasaba en casa de Aioria, siempre teníamos que correr a Saga y Aioros de la sala para que se fueran a ser empalagosos en otro lado. Luego cuando se casaron y se mudaron a su propia casa, solo lo veía en las reuniones familiares. Después conocí a su gemelo, es mucho más cool que él. 

Camus no dijo más nada. Había algo del tal Saga que no le gustaba, pero como no le afecta, decidió dejarlo así. 

Pasaron los días y llegó el jueves de la reunión. Después de almorzar Camus mandó a Hyōga a bañarse para recibir a sus compañeros y envío a Milo a la tienda a comprar chucherías, quedándose a ayudar a Isaak con los platos. No habían pasado 10 minutos desde que Hyōga salió del baño cuando llamó Shaka para avisar que estaban afuera. Isaak se metió al baño y Camus bajó con Hyōga para buscar a Shun. 

Al verlos salir del apartamento, Shun se despidió de sus padres con un beso en la mejilla y se bajó del carro. Abrazó a Hyōga con una efusividad un poco exagerada considerando que se habían visto en la escuela en la mañana y todos los días anteriores, más decidió Camus decidió no comentar al respecto. Aioria río ante la escena y Shaka intercambio una mirada con Camus.

—¿A qué hora lo venimos a buscar? 

—Probablemente estén listos a las cinco. Aunque, —miró a los niños conversado animadamente— lo más seguro es que quieran quedarse hasta tarde. 

—Les aviso cuando lleguen los otros niños —Shaka asintió. Aioria se despidió con un gesto y los padres de Shun se marcharon.

Por eso a Camus le agradaba Shaka, compartía su filosofía de que los niños debían ser responsables de sus deberes y evidentemente había inculcado muy bien a Shun, no por nada era el mejor promedio de la clase. 

Subieron los tres de regreso al apartamento, Hyōga y Shun hablando de cualquier cosa mientras Camus los ignoraba. Isaak saludó a Shun y se encerró en su cuarto. Esperaron en la sala hasta que volvió Milo con las chucherías y Seiya, quién traía el papel bond consigo. 

—Me lo encontré abajo. Marin y Shaina mandan saludos. —besó a Camus antes de dejar las chucherías en la cocina y luego volvió para sentarse junto a él en el sofá. 

La llegada de Seiya hizo que la conversación entre los otros dos aumentara exponencialmente en volumen. Camus miraba su celular fijamente, deseando que llegara el último integrante para poder comenzar. Apena recibió la llamada de Saga ya estaba afuera en el pasillo esperando impaciente el ascensor, los gritos de Seiya le daban dolor de cabeza. Afuera se encontró a un hombre alto de cabello azul sujetando la mano de una niña de pelo morado. Asumió que eran Saga y Athena y los dejó pasar.

—Los otros niños ya están arriba, solo estábamos esperando por Athena para comenzar. 

—Disculpa la demora, nos perdimos un poco en el camino. 

—No hay porque disculparse, no importa. 

Y Camus pensó que ese sería el fin de su interacción con Saga hasta que viniera a recoger a Athena. Pero cuando se dirigió de vuelta al ascensor seguido de padre e hija, se dió cuenta de que Saga no pensaba ir a ningún lado. Intentó disimular su disgusto, tratando de decirle en una forma educada que se fuera.

—No creo que terminemos antes de las cinco, no querrá esperarla tanto tiempo.

—No es problema, mi esposo vendrá por nosotros a esa hora.

Sus miradas chocaron. Saga le dirigió una sonrisa falsa. Camus apretó los dientes y contó hasta diez. Odiaba a las madres metiches. Haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para que no se notará, subieron los tres al ascensor. En el pasillo se escuchaba claramente la voz de Seiya. Athena se soltó de la mano de su padre y entró de primera en el momento en que Camus abrió la puerta. 

—¡Llegue!

—¡Athena! —gritaron los tres niños al mismo tiempo. Seiya y Shun corrieron a abrazarla y la niña correspondió. Hyōga optó por saludarla desde lejos. 

Camus esquivó la escena, yendo directo a la cocina a tomar una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Si no no sobreviviría la tarde. Milo levantó la cabeza de donde estaba recostado viendo su teléfono en el sofá, sorprendido de ver a Saga entrar al apartamento. Alzó una ceja en dirección a Camus, quién rodó los ojos como respuesta. _'No me pude deshacer de él.'_

—Milo —dijo Saga, igual de sorprendido de encontrarlo ahí.

—Hola, Saga. ¿Cómo está Aioros?

—Bien. Está ocupado y no pudo venir. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—Vive aquí. Es mi esposo. —respondió secamente Camus. Empujó las piernas de Milo para hacer espacio en el sofá y se sentó de nuevo junto a él. 

Milo entrelazó su mano derecha con la de Camus y las alzó para mostrar los anillos. Saga asintió. Camus se soltó del agarre de Milo para señalar el sillón diagonal al sofá.

—Puedes sentarte, Saga, no tienes que quedarte ahí parado. 

Se quedaron en silencio, los niños siguieron hablando sin darse cuenta de la tensión que había entre los mayores. Dando crédito a lo bien que lo había adiestrado su padre, Hyōga interrumpió el relato de Seiya sobre su combate contra Shiryu en el dojo para dar comienzo a la elaboración de la cartelera. Cada niño había traído la información e imágenes relevantes sobre su punto ya impresas. Shun y Athena habían traído cartulinas y foami, Hyōga sacó sus tijeras y marcadores, y estiraron sobre la mesa el papel bond de Seiya, poniéndole peso en las esquinas para que no se enrollara otra vez.

Decidieron rápidamente de qué color y tamaño sería el título y cuánto texto iban a poner sobre cada punto y comenzaron a recortar las imágenes y la información. Todo estaba sucediendo exactamente como a Camus le gustaba, se relajó un poco y dejó de prestarles tanta atención a los niños, enfocado en su teléfono y Milo jugando con su pelo. Casi hasta se había olvidado de la indeseada presencia de Saga. Entonces el hombre abrió la boca. 

—Hay demasiado texto aquí, deberían colocar más imágenes. 

Camus no sabía en qué momento Saga se había levantado del sillón para supervisar lo que hacían los niños, viendo por encima del hombro de Seiya. Al oír su comentario, se irguió un poco para poder ver la cartelera desde el sofá. 

—Claro que no, así está bien. De lo contrario se verá sobrecargada. 

—Se verá sobrecargada con tanto texto. La letra es muy pequeña, nadie lo va a leer. Es mejor que le pongan más imágenes para que llame más la atención. 

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Milo dejó de jugar con el pelo de Camus, mirando entre él y Saga. Camus se levantó del sofá.

—A la maestra le gusta ver toda la información importante en la cartelera. Les va a bajar puntos si le quitan texto. Le pueden poner cartulina azul en los bordes para que sea más vistoso. —se paró detrás de Hyōga para examinar la cartelera.

Saga apretó los labios.

—Chocaría con los colores del título. Ya hicieron las letras en foami, sería mejor que resaltarán el texto con marcadores y usarán la cartulina como base para las imágenes. 

—Hay que dejar que los niños decidan, el trabajo es de ellos.

—Solo les estoy dando sugerencias. ¿Queremos que saquen buena nota, no?

—Parece más como si les estuvieras diciendo que hacer. 

Se miraron como si se quisieran apuñalar con los ojos. Los niños estaban seguros que habían chispas volando entre ellos. Milo contuvo la respiración.

—Bien. No diré más nada, entonces. —Ahora molesto también, Saga volvió al sillón y se sentó con los brazos cruzados. _'Ya somos dos'_ , pensó Camus. 

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala. Esta vez ni siquiera los niños hablaban, ahora conscientes de la tensión entre los padres de Hyōga y Athena. Siguieron trabajando callados, intercambiando miradas como si estuvieran hablando telepáticamente. Dibujaron el símbolo de las Olimpiadas y le pegaron encima el título cuyas letras había hecho Shun en foami negro. Comenzaron a pegar los recortes y se dieron cuenta que les estaba sobrando bastante espacio y aún no habían decido en el fondo. Seiya sugirió dibujar las típicas columnas griegas a los lados para llenar espacio y a los demás les pareció buena idea. Hyōga las dibujó primero en una hoja blanca para no dañar el papel bond en caso de que no les salieran bien. 

—No debería ser tan anchas. Luego van a ocupar demasiado espacio —Esta vez fue Camus, quién no se había sentado, el que los corrigió. 

Movió un poco la silla de Hyōga y se inclinó sobre la mesa para arreglar el dibujo. Milo no tuvo que voltear a ver a Saga para sentir la indignación que irradiaba. 

—Pensé que el trabajo era de ellos y teníamos que dejar que lo hicieran solos —Saga estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Camus le dirigió la mirada más fría que los cuatro niños habían visto en su vida.

—La idea fue de ellos. Solo los estoy corrigiendo, —dijo Camus, aferrando el lápiz de Hyōga en su mano tan fuerte que parecía que lo iba a romper. 

—Haciendo el dibujo por ellos. 

Milo sabía que no había nada que molestara más a su esposo que el hecho de que le llevarán la contraria. Saga lo había hecho ya no una, ni dos, sino tres veces en la última hora. Conocía a Saga también y sabía de igual forma que era de esos que siempre quería tener la razón. No había forma de que una pelea entre ellos terminara bien. Se levantó y fue a la cocina a buscar la bolsa que había traído de la tienda.

—¿Quién quiere galletas? —Al instante los cuatro niños se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron a refugiar con el único adulto que no exudaba vibras asesinas. 

Saga se sentó bruscamente en la silla que Shun había dejado vacía y le quitó la hoja a Camus para hacer su propia versión del dibujo.

—Se verían mejor así.

—Claro —replicó Camus sarcásticamente— ¿Y luego donde iría el párrafo sobre las disciplinas?

—Aquí. Solo habría que poner menos texto sobre la historia. —explicó Saga, moviendo los recortes que los niños aún no habían pegado.

—No le van a poner menos texto.

—¿Por qué no? Así podrían ordenar todo como querían. 

—¡Solo quieres que le pongan más imágenes!

—¡Le hace falta más colores!

—¡Se le puede poner al fondo!

—¡Ya dije que se vería sobrecargado!

Y así siguieron discutiendo por el resto de la tarde. Milo se sentó con los niños en el piso de la sala a comer las golosinas viendo cómo discutían. Armaron y desarmaron la cartelera mínimo 10 veces, tratando de probar que las ideas del otro estaban mal. Dieron las seis y vinieron Aioria y Shaka a recoger a Shun. Los otros niños bajaron con Milo a despedirlo para no quedarse solos con las fieras. Los padres de Shun se ofrecieron a llevar a Seiya a casa, quien obviamente aceptó gustoso. 

Milo, Hyōga y Athena volvieron al apartamento deseando poder haberse ido también. Ahora eran los gritos de Saga y Camus que se escuchaban en el pasillo. Milo rogó por qué no salieran los vecinos a quejarse. 

Sólo dejaron de pelear en el momento en que Athena contestó el celular de Saga y le informó que su otro padre estaba abajo. La cartelera aún no estaba terminada. La niña recogió sus cosas y tiró de su padre para hacerlo salir y Milo se apresuró a abrirles la puerta. 

Cuando todo hubo terminado, Isaak se asomó desde la puerta de su cuarto.

—¿Ya se fue?

Camus resopló y se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Hacía años que Milo no lo veía tan histérico.

—Sí —respondió cortante, con la respiración agitada— Milo, encárgate de la cena. Hyōga, ven a terminar esto de una buena vez.

Los mencionados acataron al instante. Esa noche cenaron pizza. Hyōga y Camus terminaron de armar la cartelera en completo silencio. No hicieron si no terminar de pegar la última imagen cuando Hyōga les deseo buenas noches a sus padres y corrió a esconderse en su cuarto. 

A Camus no se le pasó la histeria hasta el día siguiente. No volvió a mencionar nada al respecto, pero Milo sabía que Saga se había ganado un poderoso enemigo.

**Author's Note:**

> El final quedó muy apurado, me parece que no hubo suficiente Saga y no estoy muy conforme con la historia como tal, pero he aquí el día tres! Al menos logré terminarlo.
> 
> Creo que había otras cosas que quería agregar pero en estos momentos tengo el cerebro en blanco. 
> 
> Algunos datos al respecto de este AU, del que estoy segura escribiré más después:
> 
> *Shun, Seiya y Athena tienen 11, Hyōga tiene 12, Milo y Camus tienen 35, Saga y Aioros tienen 39
> 
> *Isaak y Hyōga son hijos de Milo y Camus. Isaak es dos años mayor que Hyōga, ambos se retrasaron un año en la escuela por causas que explicaré en otro fic.
> 
> *Aioria y Shaka son los padres de Shun y Ikki. Seiya y Seika son hijos de Marin y Shaina. 
> 
> *Aioros y Saga son los orgullosos padres de Athena. Decidí no llamarla Saori en este fic pq jamás sale de Grecia así que no tiene un abuelo que le dé un nombre japonés. 
> 
> Cualquiera cosa que no hayan entendido no duden en preguntar, siento que muchas cosas no quedaron claras pero ya así quedó :////
> 
> twitter: [ginhijizura](https://twitter.com/ginhijizura?s=09)  
> tumblr: [butchjolymes](https://butchjolymes.tumblr.com)


End file.
